The Elements of Love
by Marmar Safire
Summary: A new family moves to Waffle Island! And whats this? They have magical powers? Their soul-mates are on the island? Mixes ToT and AP! HaydenxOCC GillxOCC LukexOCC Not Slash!
1. Chapter 1

**Zora Thoughts**

Jem Thoughts

_**Gill Thoughts**_

_Luke Thoughts_

'Bella Thoughts'

_General Other Thoughts_

_-Mental connection-_

~Location/Time Explanation~

A/N: So this is a colab with my bestie that is pretty much my little sister It's all from a 3rd persons POV.

Chapter 1

~On a Boat/Mid-Afternoon~

"So why are we moving here again?" **I just don't see the point in moving to another farms when we lived on a perfectly good one before.** Zora asks and thinks to herself.

_-Should we tell her or not?- _Jem asks Bella her adopted mother.

–_No then she would know that her powers will soon awaken… she's already really powerful. We will wait for her to awaken first then we will tell her about the whole soul-mates can help you awaken you powers thing.-_ Bella sits there thinking for a few minutes before opening the connection again._ –We just tell her that you had a good feeling about this place. You know she never doubts your feelings.-_

"I just had a good feeling about this place when we passed though the town on one of our Family trips a while back." Jem says with a very convincing 'meh' kind of attitude. Think I pulled that off pretty well considering she still has some of her powers, even before she has awakened_. _ Jem thinks to herself.

"So mama why are you so happy when it came to moving out here… normally you hate moving?" 'Damn she just doesn't want to give up does she?' _–She will need something else. Maybe we can tell her that your soul-mate is here Bella! Yeah that's what imma tell her!-_

"Well, you see Zora I saw the night that we stayed in the Inn here I saw that Bella would find her soul-mate here. So that is the main reason that we moved." Jem says to Zora. " I kinda even didn't tell Bella she just trusts my feelings and when I say something good is gunna happen." Jem playfully glares at Zora.

Zora doesn't catch the playful tone to the glare and cowers behind Bella." I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRYYYYYYYYYYYY! DON'T KILL ME!" Jem Bursts out laughing!

"Zora-hahahaha I didn'-hahahaha t mean i-hahahahahaha it hahahahahahahahaha it was a hahahahahah mock glare-!" Jem is on the deck. After Jem is breathing again, and the boat pulls up to the dock. Jem gets a weird look on her face. Like something is wrong. Zora is staring in amazement and doesn't notice her sisters puzzled look.

"WELCOME TO WAFFLE ISLAND! I am Hamilton the town and islands mayor. I have come to welcome you to this island. We on the island are having a hard time doing much of anything now a days the harvest tree is dying and none of us know how to fix it. Sorry don't worry about this old man's ranting's, please enjoy your new life with our island family."

_-Wow-_ All three think together and all broadcasting to each other, only because the link was opened during the speech by the crazy mayor. _–Hey he's not that crazy!- _Zora broadcasts threw the link._-Woops didn't mean to say he was crazy to the both of you-_ Jem sheepishly thinks to the other two in the link.

"Well it's nice to meet you Mayor Hamilton. We would love it if you could show us where our ranch is. We look forward to joining that family." All three of them say at the same time with the same smile.

A guy walks out of the bar and sees this. " Creepy three different girls with the same tone of voice and the same smile….. mega creepy." And he just walks away.

"Sorry about him, that's Chase his girlfriend just left for college and they broke up for the time that she is gone. That was six months ago. Now that I think about it a bunch of our kids went off to college. And one went on an apprenticeship with a logging company on the mainland." Zora has zoned out staring at Chase as he walks away.** Awww that's sad, but he is hothothothothot!**

Jem opens a link to Bella,_-ok so here is what Zora is thinking_** Awww that's sad, but he is hothothothothot! **_The problem is that only your soul-mate is on the island right now. Zoras' and mine are one of the kids that are off right now.-_ Bella gets an almost pained look on her face_.- This is not good. If she thinks this chase guy could help her and he can't and she forces her powers to un-lock then the whole island will be torn apart. It will be like what happened to Atlantis.-_

"Wait wasn't that scarlet?" Jem says outloud and then mentally slaps her hand to her mouth. " Sorry I was thinking about something similar that happened to my friend except she was the one that was left behind." Heh heh heh heh Jem glances at Zora. Thank the Harvest goddess she wasn't paying attention. Let's see what has her so distracted. Jem takes a peak at Zoras mind. ** Hothothothothot*mental droolz***

Jem facepalms in real life and Bella and Hammy look at her like she had lost her mind._-I am not the crazy one that is Zora! She is still hothothoting!-_ Bella then Facepalms and Hamilton looks at them all like they are crazy.

So as they were walking along Bella and Jem were having a very serious conversation. Zora was talking to Hammy like one would a good family friend.

Jem and Bellas' convo was going something like this: _-Okay so Zora doesn't realise it but her soul-mate isn't on the island and her soul-mate will be the only one that can help her un-lock all of her powers without killing us all. When you meet your soul-mate you will un-lock a little bit more power like you will be able to start these convos, but other than that you won't really get anymore. I will on the otherhand get a huge power boost and have Lizze become one fully with my soul right now she is being difficult and keeping her own little part in my soul all to herself. She has been grumbling about me finding my soul-mate since I saw that I would find him… meanie- -Jem back on topic- -Right sorry but once that happenes I will have better control over my spirit to heal others with it. But I will only be able to heal those that can walk the other world. - -Wow that will be a great power to have Jem.-_

"So here we are!" Hamilton exclaims happily." This is your new ranch and Farm this whole area is yours from the bottom of the hill to the shore of the lake, and then from the forest to the river. This is all of your land you have a barn and a nice big area for you to start planting crops! This lake is good for swimming and fishing in! So is the river! You have a coup for chick-"

"Yeah, yeah we already bought the place no need to try and sell it." Jem says with a smile on her face telling Hammy that she is kidding around. " So Mayor if you would leave us to get settled in it would be much appreciated." She smiles kindly at Hamilton. He nods and says his farwells." Ok am I the only one that noticed the magic in the ground water and air around here? Not to mention all of the plants have more power to them than any normal plant around." Jem brings up one thing that has been bugging her since they spent that day and night in the Inn.

"What do you mean by that I can't feel any extra power." Bella says as she extends her powers. "wait now that I look for it I can faintly feel it. But you two have always had a strong connection to magic. Can you feel it Zora?" Bella is still holding on to the feeling of the magic that is all throughout the island.

"Yeah if I look for it. It kinda tingles in the back of my mind until I pay attenetion to it… it's almost as if it's calling me to do something. Like it needs my help. But I can tell that it's only the magic in the water that calls to me. Nothing more, I can tell that there is another but its blocked out, kinda like we have to fix the rest of the magic first… wait that's it!" Zora gets very excited after talking it out to her self.

"Yeah and mine I have yet to really feel like I have a connection with all of them but they don't scream to me but I noticed when we were here last time and I was meditating because I had a killer headache. And I noticed because we were here in the winter I could feel the fire. And so I'm guessing that I'm supposed Zora is supposed to fix the water… opposites again eh Zora?" Jem sighs at the end of her sentence.

~Six months later~

Zora and Jem were running down to the lake with bikinis and short shorts. With towels you can see them drop them on the new dock and they strip off their shorts and dive into the lake and start to swim out to the middle.

Jem stays down under the water and doesn't even let the air bubbles up and when she is about 20 feet away from where Zora is she lets go of a few air bubbles so that Zora thinks she is there. Jem quickly swims to the spot where Zora is, and grabs her leg and pulls her under.

Zora screams, as she is a fraidy cat, like she is in a horror movie, two guys come running down from the hill and see Jem being chased by Zora down the beach laughing so hard that she had tears running down her face. So she didn't notice the two guys standing there staring in awe.

A/N: Ok so clifie yes I'm a witch with a capital B get over it. You will hear more later! L8s mai peeps!

Word sount: 1,682


	2. Chapter 2

*Zora Thoughts*  
>#Jem Thoughts#<br>::Gill Thoughts::  
>+Luke Thoughts+<br>'Bella Thoughts'  
>General Other Thoughts<br>-Mental connection-  
>~LocationTime Explanation~

Last time on The Elements of Love:

Zora and Jem were running down to the lake with bikinis and short shorts. With towels you can see them drop them on the new dock and they strip off their shorts and dive into the lake and start to swim out to the middle.

Jem stays down under the water and doesn't even let the air bubbles up and when she is about 20 feet away from where Zora is she lets go of a few air bubbles so that Zora thinks she is there. Jem quickly swims to the spot where Zora is, and grabs her leg and pulls her under.

Zora screams, as she is a fraidy cat, like she is in a horror movie, two guys come running down from the hill and see Jem being chased by Zora down the beach laughing so hard that she had tears running down her face. So she didn't notice the two guys standing there staring in awe.

Chapter 2

Once Zora runs past the two males staring in awe of the two beauties running along the beach, they snap out of their daze.

"HEY WHY DID ONE OF YOU SCREAM?" The boy with blue hair and a fire bandana asks/yells after the two running young women coughcoughgirlscoughcough.

Both girls stop running and turn around to see the two boys and then Zora blushes madly and starts running after Jem yet again. Jem starts to sprint as fast as she can, and that is pretty fast mind you, and runs to hide behind the guy with blue hair and the fire bandana. The other boy, who has bleach blond hair and is carrying a book, looks at her kinda funny; while the blue haired boy with the fire bandana, at the same time takes on a stance to protect Jem if the need should arise.

"JEM STOP TORMENTING ZORA! AND IF YOU FEEL THE NEED TO TRY TO MAKE IT SO ZORA DOSEN'T DEAFEN US ALL IN THE PROCESS!" The 4 youth can hear Bella yell out from the house 30 feet away. "ZORA STOP CHASING YOUR SISTER IT WAS A JOKE!" The two girls look at one another and burst out laughing and hug.

"See Mama says you need to stop tormenting me." Zora sticks out her tongue. While still clutching on to her sister.

"She said that I could as long as you don't deafen us in the process." Jem Smirks at Zora. Then she turns to the boys. "So who are you and why are you intruding on my torment Zora time?" Jem asks with a wink telling them that she was just joking.

" Well my name is Luke," the boy with blue hair and a fire bandana." I like long walks on the beach and I was until yesterday on the mainland working with a lumber company so that I could be more of an asset to my father who is the carpenter on this island." He says with a smile. "I planned to get back last night because that is when my bestie here got back from his first year at college." He says while pointing at the blond carrying a book.

"Nice to meet you Luke my name is Jem. We ,meaning my family consisting of Bella and this little one, just moved here a few, six but who's counting, months ago. I love swimming even though I probably shouldn't," Zora send Jem a glare to say SHUT UP OH MIGHTY DUMB ONE. Jem just ignores the evil glare promising doom and continues on," I have a weird obsession with fire… though I don't think it is healthy. My favorite time of year is spring and summer. And I think you are freakishly adorable." Jem finishes with a cute little smile. "Oh and I have finished college online and I am helping this one here get through online college. There now I am finished… sorta…." She scratches at the back of her head with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Greetings, my name is Gill and this big oaf mentioned I am currently going to college and just finished my first year, my father has asked that I do the rest of the classes online so I am guessing that I will be finished in the next two years because I like to get all the work done as soon as I can." #Well who knew Zoras' soul mate was the same as her.# "I love this island and my father is the mayor so one day I wish to take over for him and bring this island to prosperity. I prefer to read a book in the shade then take a walk on the beach but I do enjoy walks." The blond with the book says. He smiles while looking out towards the water and then secretly sneaks a smile at Zora, and blushes just a smidgen.

"Well hello to all except Jem she can go die in a hole. My name is Zora as Jem mentioned I am taking online college and she is a great help as we both are majoring in English and minoring in mythology. I love reading, and swimming, and walking and all sorts of stuff… Ohhhh I loooooove music. And unlike my dear sister-in-everything-but-blood I do not have a pyro streak in me." She smile evilly at me.

"Well anyways Luke you say you were logging I could use your help if you wouldn't mind, I'll make you lunch afterwards for payment. Please?" Jem pleads with the fearsome puppydog eyes.

"Sure what do ya need chopped down? I can chop anything down!" Luke says while striking a good guy pose with his thumb up and a smile on his face that looks like if it got any bigger it would break. "But it depends on what you make for lunch are ya any good at the food making?" He smirks at Jem to say that he didn't really care and he just was kidding around.

"Jem will you make some of your smoked chicken sandwiches for all of us? We have some smoked chicken in the fridge… I was gunna ask you to make them for us anyways…" Zora smiles sheepishly while poking her finger tips together.

Jem smiles warmly at Zora. And then smirks evilly at Zora. "Alright but you have to do something for me like you know watering the crops for me today and I'll feed you but also Gill if ya want some then you will have to work for the food aswell. You could help Zora with the crops and then I feed you all how does that sound?" Everyone nods and sets off to their task.

~20 minutes later~

"GRUBS UP!" Jem yells out the window to Zora and Gill, Luke having finished already was sitting at the table waiting for the other two to come in and sit down.

So after Gill and Zora join Luke and Jem at the table. They all digging in. Luke takes one bite and almost moans out in pure ecstasy at the taste of the sandwich.

"This has to be the best tasting sandwich that I have ever eaten!" Luke exclaims. While taking another huge bite. You can see Gill nodding along to the statement and taking another large bite, not as big as Lukes' last bite but still bigger the his last bite.

"These are your best yet Jem!" Zora smiles and hugs her sister.

"So why did ya need me to chop down a perfectly good Cherry Tree?" Luke asks once he is done stuffing his face and praising Jems' cooking.

"Well you see Zora here is allergic to Cherries and since the Cherries have not started to fruitify, shut up Zora I couldn't think of a better words, we needed it down. I was actually going to talk to dale about getting it down today. "Thank you so very much Luke you might have just saved my little sisters life." Jem reaches over and hugs a blushing Luke, making him blush even more.

Gill looks to Zora." You are allergic to Cherries? I am allergic to peaches…looks like we are kind of in the same boat." He smile at Zora. Zora gets a slight blush along her cheek bones.

A/N: so that is the end of this chappie. Hope you all like it.


End file.
